Unmei Force Tales
by Xovercreator
Summary: A series of one-shots that revolve around the members of the Unmei Force, and the various things that they do while they're not on a mission. Expect a lot of slice-of-life stuff, or character development from the tales.
1. Christmas Songs

A/N: This is just a Christmas one-shot for the celebration of the Christmas. May be a day late, but it should still count. This song is My Christmas List by Simple Plan. It's also the first part of the Unmei Force Tales, a series of one-shots that revolve around Unmei Force as a whole, or a particular character.

Note: This is post-Conflicts, so take note that only the respective members are present.

* * *

(The scene shows the GFS Ryujin flying in space, before it switches into a scene of the base's hangars turned into a large hosting space for the party, as the personnel and staff of the place are enjoying themselves, doing various activities ranging from a drinking competition from the hardiest of personnel, the onis, as they out-drank their competition easily, cheering with each victory they earn, and various festive games, like a large game of Charades. It then switches to the portable stage that was crowded from all sides by everyone who was waiting for the concert to begin.)

(As soon as the first chords of the song appear, the lights of the hangar slowly dim out, as the various mounted lights on the floor of the stage lit up in red and green, having various shapes and sizes, like Christmas trees, and small stars, floating around. Soon, from under the stage, a large hatch whirred open, as someone rose onto the stage, before a spotlight appeared to show Richard standing in his costume for the holidays, a sleek red Santa Costume, with twin giant red and green candy canes on his back instead of his blades, as over his eyes were sunglasses. He then slowly walked in front, before he then waved his hand slowly, as he left behind a magical trail of red and green with his swipe, dazzling his crowd, before summoning his microphone, as he brought up to his mouth to sing the song.)

RICHARD:

Santa is coming tonight

And I want a car, and I want a life

And I want a first class trip to Hawaii

(Soon, Gus appeared from beside Richard in a sukima from above, as he landed softly onto his feet, his appearance causing the audience to gasp. He was dressed in a red robe decorated with various Christmas symbols, as well as having a large yellow star on the centre of his chest, as he sung over the rest of the lyrics, as another spotlight flashed on him.)

GUS:

I want a lifetime supply

Of skittles & slurpees and Eskimo pies

I want a DVD

A big screen TV

(Richard and Gus then moved beside each other, as they placed their hands over each other's shoulders, as they sang the song at the same time.)

RICHARD & GUS:

Just bring me things that I don't need

(They then hopped away from each other, as they stretched their arms out, swinging it around, before some of the ground lights turned to focus on them, as the chorus of the song began.)

RICHARD & GUS (Chorus):

'Cuz now it's Christmas

And I want everything

I just can't wait

Christmas

So don't stop spending

I want a million gifts, that's right

Don't forget my Christmas list tonight

(From behind them, three more hatches appeared behind them on the back of the stage, behind the one Richard appeared in, as they opened to bring the other singers up to the stage.)

RICHARD & GUS (Chorus):

'Cuz now it's Christmas

(They then hopped aside, as Antonio jumped right in between them, as he skidded on the ground upon his landing, as he was wearing fabric reindeer horns, and on his nose was a shiny red spherical nose, and a furry brown reindeer suit over his body to complete his costume, before he then suddenly pulled out the microphone quickly, as he sung the next verse.)

ANTONIO:

Somebody take me away

Or give me a time machine

To take me straight to midnight

I'll be alright

(Link and Fox walked to the front of the stage, as Richard and Gus retreated back, letting the two singers take the spotlight and the lyrics for themselves. Link was dressed in complete green, with his tunic and hat, with the latter sporting a white cotton-ball on the point of it, as well as having a ginger-bread version of his Master Sword and Shield. Fox was dressed like a Christmas toy soldier, except the coat he had was black instead of red, and there was the insignia of the Star Fox team on the shoulder tinsels in red, and he didn't have the hat on his head.)

LINK & FOX:

I want a girl in my bed

Who knows what to do

A PlayStation 2

I want a shopping spree

In New York City

LINK, FOX & ANTONIO:

Just bring me things that I don't need

(Richard and Gus soon move beside the trio, standing along the edges of the stage, as two new spotlights shined on them.)

ALL (Chorus):

'Cuz now it's Christmas

And I want everything

I just can't wait

Christmas

So don't stop spending

I want a million gifts, that's right

Don't forget my Christmas list tonight

'Cuz now it's Christmas

(The scene then shifts to the surroundings, as it showed the rest of the Unmei Force members enjoying the Christmas party. Reimu and Marisa were trying to beat each other in a game of beer pong, as Marisa was doing much better than her opponent, much to her excitement, and the latter's annoyance. Meiling was guiding a group of people in a kung-fu demonstration that seemed to get quite an audience from other staff. Corrin was trying to play some video games, with Gunther cheering for his royal, as Velouria was pitted against her, as the two of them were quite equal in skill, while Virion was trying to flirt harmlessly with some females in the party, only to be floored by a unamused Reisen, who was just walking around, and patrolling the place, as she stopped to watch the concert afterwards. Sanae was amongst the more energetic of fans, as she was purely joyous at watching the song be performed by her friends. Ieyasu was standing beside Sanae, as he seemed to be absorbed by the strange manner of singing and music.)

RICHARD & ANTONIO:

I wish I could take this day

FOX, LINK & GUS:

And make it last forever

RICHARD, LINK & FOX:

And no matter what I get tonight

GUS & ANTONIO:

I want more

(Back at the concert, the lights dim, as the spotlights fade away, as they only light upon the singers for each single line.)

RICHARD (GUS supporting):

It's Christmas (It's Christmas) and I want everything

ANTONIO (FOX & LINK supporting):

It's Christmas (It's Christmas) and I want everything now (Now)

(The light soon turned back up, as they are at full intensity. A hatch appeared in front of them, revealing Elma, who was dressed like as a Miss Santa, as her IV stand was replaced with a golden staff that had golden bells and stars hanging from it. The lights towards the ceilings become more lively and brighter, as the spotlights are back on on all singers, as they sing the chorus.)

ALL (Chorus):

Christmas

And I want everything

I just can't wait

Christmas

So don't stop spending,

I Want a million gifts,

That's right

And I can't wait 'til midnight

Don't forget my Christmas list tonight

'Cuz now it's Christmas

'Cuz now it's Christmas

'Cuz now it's Christmas

(At the last chord, the stage explodes with paper snow from all the sides, as it sprays onto the stage, as the red and green lights shine upon them, as the singers pose in the spotlight. Soon, everyone cheers and gives applause, especially Sanae, who is whistling her very lungs out, and crying for encore. The stage also slowly dims, as Gus disappeared through another sukima under his feet, and the singers who came onto the stage stood where their respective hatches were, as they slowly descended back out of the stage.)

* * *

 _After the concert..._

Richard was still wearing his concert costume, as he walked back into the party, as he found everyone on his team waiting for him.

"Well, that was quite a spectacular song and party, eh?" Richard asked.

"Absolutely! I feel like we're back at home, even if it was only for a moment!" Sanae exclaimed back with excitement like a unbound child.

"You truly take most care celebrating your festivities, Richard." Ieyasu complimented Richard. "I have never seen a party as great as yours."

"Don't worry, it's just typical celebration procedures. All work and no plays make people boring." Richard responded back with a humble tone. "So, everyone enjoyed this party?"

Everyone voiced their agreements, as they were all agreed on that point.

"Fair enough. Then there's one last thing to do." Richard said, before he then pulled out a large Christmas Bon-Bon, before he then placed it vertically, and ripped it apart, as a rain of red and green confetti rained all over them.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Everyone cried at the same time.

"Ho ho ho!" Richard imitated Santa's jovial laugh. "Merry Christmas indeed, you all!"


	2. A Meeting Between Leaders

Gus then wandered through the hallways of the GFS Ryujin, as he was called alone by Richard, to one of the smaller rooms inside the space fortress, which was a place where private conversations could be made without much worry about being eavesdropped upon, unless someone had put specific measures for it. However, the brown-haired second-in-command had faith that Richard just wanted to discuss things with him, things that he would be able to understand and reason with.

He soon arrived at the room, as the doors opened automatically to his presence, revealing that the inside of the room was a miniature meeting room, with a small table with no more than 4 seats, a large window that was looking out towards outer space, and nothing else. He also noticed that Richard was sitting on one of the chairs, as he was looking out the window, back turned to Gus. However, Richard knew that he was here, from the hissing of the door.

"Gus." Richard simply stated with a formal tone, before slowly spinning himself around. "It is nice that you have the time to meet me up like this."

"And that statement gets old." Gus retorted back, in a attempt to insert humour into the conversation, in order to lighten the atmosphere. "We all have little to do, other than occasionally supervising our soldiers in training and development, train ourselves, and deal with personal matters. One of my personal matters is ensuring that everyone is fine by checking on them from time to time. I'm usually seeing Meiling and Reisen doing spars with each other. Lunarian hand-to-hand combat arts vs. ancient Chinese martial arts... Neither of them are to be underestimated."

"That's right. They're both strong in their own way. Funny thing is that we're not exactly pressed for difficulty against enemies around here." Richard remarked back, before placing a hand on his chin. "Perhaps... Perhaps I was overestimating the enemy, and underestimating our own growth, even with those vials...? The only reason I and Siege are equal, is because of the fact that Siege is in a lot of situations that gives him Zenkai boosts. Dilute his Saiyan lineage might be... This many boosts don't mess around. After all, countless small multiplicative boosts grossly outmatch that of a large boost."

"Perhaps, but you don't look like that you're letting your guard down at all." Gus answered back, before he took his seat, and decided to approach a related topic. "Still, I couldn't believe that you actually were able to learn your own style of martial arts from Meiling herself."

"It's not truly martial arts. To masters, the difference is obvious, because I mixed some standard boxing stances into it, and wove in other moves from different unarmed styles. But to anyone else... You could say that." Richard nodded back. "The Jade Wolf Style follows one of Meiling's maxims for martial arts, 'counter the enemy force with minimum effort'. That's how I make it so that my kicks, punches and throws hurt like hell, because I have skill enough to return any simple thrown at me at full force plus extra effort."

"Alright, enough talking about yourself... I know that you didn't call me up here to talk about something that you already know. If you did, I'd be worried about you now." Gus stated with a gentle sigh. "Now then, what would you like to tell me?"

"Yeah, agreed on that. Sorry for that, I'm just simply a little self-absorbed recently." Richard answered back with a gentle chuckle and a faint smile, before turning serious again. "Anyways, I would like to say that Yukari herself has sanctioned the transfer of several Gensokyian residents. Four in fact. And it'll be very soon."

"Really? That's good news to hear, considering that we need all the help here." Gus answered back with great interest, before leaning forward on the table. "Do you have any clue as to who they might be?"

"I do have clues, some solid, some plausible. But what I can say for sure is that I can't be certain who's being brought across. Doesn't mean that I can try to predict it." Richard stated, before he then rolled his eyes and let out a gentle 'hmph'. "Yeah, 'predict', as if that's going to work on a literal mastermind and goddess of chaos like Yukari Yakumo... She'd choose things that are contrary to what I expect, or at least considerably different."

"Don't be like that. You're her disciple, if there's someone who can understand a part of her mind more than anyone else... It's you." Gus stated back. "Do you not have faith in yourself...?"

"...Fair enough. What I can say is that Yukari is definitely going to send one of the big-wigs, a leader of a faction within the UGF. There's no reason not to, considering that things are tense as it is. And after all, no-one leads their own men better than me, the exception beings the aforementioned faction leaders." Richard stated back. "I even have a bit of a probability list for them."

"Do tell me." Gus gestured for Richard to continue on, interested to see what Richard would predict for one of their imminent arrivals.

"Alright then, let's start with Keine... She's a very likely candidate, considering that she is one of the more competent individuals for the faction role, being so experienced with military traditions, standards and codes of conduct. She's basically several World War army generals rolled in one, in terms of experience. After all, she's the only who consumes history and understands it through that method. It is no wonder she's a military savant." Richard declared his list. "Following down that list is, Eirin Yagakoro, as she is the only person who is efficient with the Lunarians, and can turn them into a nigh-unstoppable force on several different fronts. Her medical expertise would also help us in the future, as she's the only person who can actually invent a cure for any kind of foreign poison or harmful substance we may come across. Continuing down that is Satori Komeiji. God knows how much I damn need her, after everything I have been through. I still need some therapy to ensure that I don't go damn insane down here, with all the questionable shit I have to do, because of my inherent nature, or because my hand was forced... She and I both know that we don't need another Dark Saviour Incident on our heads, especially not in a reality without Yukari to even the odds this time. Byakuren Hijiri and Kanako Yasaka, are both likely, but theirs odds are low, considering that we already have powerhouses, and Byakuren's faction is quite small here. Kanako's however... does have some merit, keeps the tengu and the kappa in line with proper leadership. And if Yukari really believes the need for it... Remilia Scarlet is the lowest on the list, because of the fact that her personality could stir up trouble neither side will like, and her leave might destabilise Flandre greatly, since... you know..."

"I'm aware." Gus answered back quickly, before he then let out a sigh with a proud look on his face. "I got to say, you have been quite thorough in your theorising to have made a list this long, and with detailed reasoning behind each choice. Let's hope that your list can be trusted. Either way, are there others?"

"Certainly. Considering that there is no difference whether she's here by Yukari's side or not, Chen is a likely addition, considering her friendship with Heiwa and me of course. Not to mention that she can act as Yukari's eyes and ears, being a second-degree shikigami through Ran." Richard answered back. "It would benefit if Yukari would use a moment of familiar possession to convey her words through Chen, with a lot less effort than having to appear before our group each and every time she needs to get a word in with the people inside this reality. A great boon indeed. Next up is Sumireko, since she's got almost the same level of meta-knowledge as me and Sanae would be invaluable being a third view to each situation we enter, so that there are more options on how we can proceed along the future worlds. Not only that, but she has good synergy with any new members, due to her being quite the fandom-lover, so to speak. From there, I cannot say who else might come..."

"What about Cirno? Wouldn't she be brought here on the same grounds as Heiwa?" Gus suggested.

"Not possible, and no need for it." Richard shook his head in denial. You forget that she's a part of the registered 'Eidolons' set for the summoning stone that I've kept with me. Although her summons are brief, it is enough to keep in contact with her. Besides, wouldn't you settle for the same for Mokou? After all, you and her are quite closely bonded. It wouldn't be a miracle if the two of you actually met in love."

"Hmm..." Gus relented. "Alright, but could you tell me about who's a part of the 'Eidolons' then?"

"They consist of Cirno, Mokou, Aya, Suwako for now." Richard answered back. "Cirno for ice, Mokou for fire, Aya for wind, and Suwako for nature or earth. Since ice is a alternate form of water, it's a set based on the four cardinal elements of western magic. Suitable. If we had Iku among them, we have the equals to the Big Three of FF's Eidolons. Fire, Ice, Lightning."

"Will the stone ever be used?" Gus asked another question quickly.

"...I don't know what the cost is for using this kind of spell, but if it can summon an equivalent of an Eidolon from our friends..." Richard answered back with a unsure tone. "...It's something that should only be used in a last resort, if the situation absolutely calls for it."

"I understand." Gus answered back, before he then took a moment to let Richard continue, although Richard was silent. "Is there anything else I need to, or is that all?"

"Not yet. One more thing." Richard answered back, before he then slapped down something on the table, two of them, before he slid one of them across the table at high speed. "Catch."

Gus quickly reacted, sliding his hand to catch the moving object, before grasping it firmly in his hand, before then turning his hand over, and seeing that there was a golden round badge with the head of a hawk on the centre of the badge, and there were long wings on the sides of it. Gus couldn't tell what the object was for, as he looked up to Richard, who was flashing another round badge in his hand, this one silver, and having a coiled dragon that covered most of the surface.

"Richard... What are these for?" Gus asked back, inspecting the badge.

"This is my way of declaring that you've graduated from second-in-command to division leader." Richard smiled back. "Welcome to your new division, the Golden Hawks."

"'Golden Hawks'...?" Gus asked back. "Then that would make you a part of the 'Silver Dragons', following your naming scheme..."

"Bingo." Richard nodded back. "I've decided that having one team at the moment is counterproductive, especially when our ideals clash at times where indecision can be dangerous."

"...So you're separating the team, because some of us don't agree with your methods." Gus accused back, although his tone was calm. "Is that what you're getting at?"

"...You saw the heroes out there, Gus... I'm not like them. I won't hesitate to drag people to hell based on my own judgements and moral values, and I'm not above being a jerk and scumbag to ensure that the best outcome is achieved, even if I get hated or hurt because of it." Richard answered back. "The same goes for people in our team, a strong example in Velouria, and another in Ieyasu, both with strongly conflicting ideals. There are worlds where my ideals must be used, and there are worlds where yours are needed. This is the optimal way to achieve that. I won't be able to interfere with your work, and you won't do the same for us. Is that not a solution that you can agree with, one of the best ways currently?"

"...You make a good point, but I don't like it at all. It's like you're trying to sever your ties with me. Don't forget that we're your friends, and it's our duty as your friend to ensure that you don't fall off the path of the saviour you're sworn to follow." Gus strongly stated, eyes glaring into Richard's own with intensity. "But I know better to argue with you, when you've been thinking through a lot. I'll take your position, and I'll lead the other team to success. To be fair, a part of me feels glad that you're willing to let me lead and deal with situations my way, but that's only a small part of me. Please, Richard... Let us hope that we don't both regret this."

"I hope for the same... You'll get your teammates eventually, and the split will be announced among us. The UGF didn't need to know." Richard nodded back, with a slightly grim tone. "And that's all I have to say... Be strong, Gus... You're a leader now... No longer will you hang by my coat-tails... You're free to decide your own path for others... I hope that you'll do better than I will... After all, you're the only hero among us... I... I have fallen long ago, and I put up facades to make it look different."

Gus and Richard left the room in silence, as they made their preparations for their future.


End file.
